An Unlikely Story
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: While the three Dovahkiin make their journey towards destiny, a Altmer named Rya, who was formerly a prostitute, makes her own journey, which intertwines with theirs. -Severe sexual content, including zoophilia, rape, etc.-
1. Chapter 1

Rya

By TheUndyingCrystal

"_This story takes place in the same timeline as the Three Dovahkiin: Trinity of Fate storyline. The main character of this particular story is a young High Elf (Altmer) who, due to the Civil War and the detrimental effects of it, was forced into prostitution. Her name is Rya, and lives in the great Dwemer city of Markarth, working in the Silver-Blood Inn as both a kitchen-hand, and as her full-time job as a prostitute. This is her story."_

"Uhh**…", **I groan as I glance at the door, and at the rather small amount of customers here, mostly Nords. They all look pretty drunk, except for a Khajiit in the corner, who's curiously remained sober. None of them really notice me yet, but as the night wears on…

"Hey." The Khajiit calls out to me.

"Yeah?" I reply, walking over to him, my thin and lithe Tavern clothing shifting.

"This one assumes you are a _meretrix_." He smiled and spoke.

"Yeah..."

"I am here to purchase your services, High Elf."

At there I gulped. I had slept with a lot of different people before in my line of work, but never one of their kind. What do I say?

"D-do you have my fee, then?"

"Of course. I have already purchased a room for the night. As soon as you perform your duties, I shall provide the correct payment."

Business as usual.

_**Section 2: Taking care of Business**_

I walked into the room at the end of the hall, and heard the door lock, with a thin "klick" as the Khajiit sealed it.

"So...what is your name, Altmer?" He asked politely, "My name is Ra'Ja."

"My name is Rya."

He smiled, and stripped off his clothes, gesturing me to do the same. I followed suit, not feeling self-conscious of my naked body in front of his.

"Now get on the bed, Rya. Time to earn your paycheck."

I did so, and spread myself out, but was unprepared for his aggressive nature, only finding out as he groped my breasts in his hands, and straddled me.

"Get ready, filthy whore.", He landed a fierce blow with his paw of a hand

"Gah!", I cried out loud, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

It was a miserable night, as he managed to beat me into submission and rape me over and over, unable to do anything. He forced himself into me, and gave me his seed over and over, not satisfied that he had me entirely. When I could even hope he was done, he merely flipped me over, and put himself in me again. At some point I passed out from the pleasurable pain. As I woke in the morning, I realized he was gone, gone entirely. And he left his payment, at least. I found a note and several precious gems, all flawless, on the bed next to me. The note read: "Thank you for that amazing night. I hope these gems are enough to compensate you. If you are interested, I have a job that won't have you whoring off to Orc miners at night, and will pay three times as much. If you are, then meet me at the entrance to Vlindrel Hall, and you will meet the man I work for. Signed, Ra'Ja"

What was I to do? I knew at the rates I get these days, I would never have enough to get out of this hole they call an inn. It took mere seconds to decided as I dressed once again and stepped into the streets of Markarth.


	2. Chapter 2

"_This occurred directly after the attack on Riverwood, and the three Dovahkiin separately discovered their dragon blood and ability to Shout. Rya would take several days to decide to visit Vlindrel Hall, and there she undertook her own destiny."_

Rya walked up the steps, meekly wondering who Ra'ja worked for. Khajiit didn't usually work in the cities. And Vlindrel Hall's inhabitant was a mystery, as few knew his identity. She reached the top, and saw Ra'ja, now dressed in normal civilian clothing, waiting patiently for her.

"Ah, this one knew you would see things our way." He smiled as he saw her. Rya blushed slightly, and nodded.

"I want to do more than spend my time…well, doing THIS." Raya replied.

"Then this one believes that it is time to meet the one I work for. He is a very powerful, rich person. Especially rare, considering his heritage as a Daedra and an Argonian, two very especially dangerous things to be in this time, eh heh…" He turned, gesturing towards the golden Dwemer doors.

"He's a Daedra?" Raya exclaimed. "How could you assume-"

"Silence! He possesses Daedra blood, but he is one of the most honorable men I have EVER met! Do not speak ill of him!" He raged at me for a few moments, and still seething, opened the doors to Vlindrel Hall.

Raya had to admit, she was expecting something less…homely about the place, but it was fully decorated, with fresh food and fruit on the table, which had been recently set for dinner. Five bookshelves sat along the corridor, filled with several dozen books each. Raya noted the golden statue of Dibella sitting on a glass-covered pedestal; She also noticed the level of detail was uncanny: instead of a abstract design, it was fully detailed, with incredibly detailed breasts and she could just make out her lower body between the folds of the robes. Most would consider this tacky, considering the rather sexual nature of the statue, but it was a masterpiece otherwise. She also saw a weapons display case.

"So, my mysterious new boss has a taste for weapons" She thought quietly to herself as she examined it. What she saw shocked her beyond belief. A beautiful glass sword was contained behind the protective container, but instead of being bright green, it was sky blue, like frost on a winter morning. She also noticed that the edge of the sword was giving off frost, giving away the fact of it's extremely well enchanted nature.

"Don't touch that." She jumped as she heard Ra'ja reprimand her.

"That was a personal treasure of his mother's, so it holds much meaning to him."

"S-sorry." Rya breathed for a moment, and continued evaluating the living room. She noticed a helmet sitting on a small pedestal. After closer scrutinizing, she noticed that it was made of pure Ebony, with almost legendary detail. It pulsed with energy, showing its enchantment. She read a small inscription on the pedestal: "Helm of Sasha Velenwud: Champion of Cyrodiil". Rya stepped back, afraid to touch such a holy and perfect artifact. Other beautiful weapons and armor adorned the room, but one caught her eye. She stepped to the weapons case, and gazed into it; a single, perfect, and polished weapon awaited her gaze. She had never seen such a perfect blade before, so weathered yet so perfect. The inscription on the case read: "Here lies Ragnarock, so perfect, but not as perfect as its brother; forged from a blade taken from a Knight of Order. Shivering Isles, Oblivion"

Rya read it again. She had never heard of the Shivering Isles. But it read Oblivion. Was the Shivering Isles one of the provinces of Oblivion, where the Princes ruled with impunity? If so, how did he obtain this? Did he complete one of the infamous Daedric Quests that the Princes reveled in, sending mortals to do their dirty work? Sasha stepped away from the case, and turned her attention to the beautiful amulet displayed on a shelf. After several minutes of looking around, Ra'ja appeared.

"My master…is ready to see you." He spoke stiffly. He gestured to the door, which opened as he did.

"Room on the right." He again spoke, and closed the doors, locking them as Rya entered. She went for the room on the right, as he told her, and entered.

"So…I see you are Rya." She heard the familiar hissing voice of an Argonian. She stepped inside, entering a small office, and gazed upon the speaker. He was black-colored, with two long and weathered horns on the back of his head. She noticed that on the left side of his face he had three scars, hinting at great injury at some point. He wore sleek Nightingale armor, with further accented his obvious stealthy qualities. Two blades were hung on the wall behind him: a dark sword, with a blackened hilt and a bright silver blade, which pulsed with red energy. The other was a contrast, with a brightly glowing object in the hilt, which was almost like the sun. The blade glowed brightly, hinting at possible fire qualities. All in all, Rya could tell he was a warrior and an assassin after a short study of his appearance. He closed the journal he was writing in, and put the quill back in its place. He replaced the journal on the bookshelf behind him, which was full of similar volumes. She hesitated before replying.

"Y-yes, yes I am."

"Why, of course you are! Not many other people would come here, looking for work from ME!" He cheerfully spoke out, his jolly nature belying his deadly skills.

"But…but who are you?" I replied, confused. He looked surprised for a moment, and took on a serious tone.

"I am Blueyes San Arquier, the legendary Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin." He spoke, his seriousness far more befitting than his cheerful greeting. I stared at him for a few moments, and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke, and found myself on a stone bed, carefully cradled in the soft fur blankets. I rubbed my head, and realized I must have hit it on something when I fainted.

"Oh, yeah!" I started, remembering the events from before. I couldn't believe it. Blueyes San Arquier. He was the mysterious client I was signing on with? He was feared. Word was that he was rich. Extremely rich. To the point of having his own temple-size building filled to the brim with Septims. He was also known for his connection to the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild. He was rumored to have inherited his massive treasure trove from Sasha, the Champion of Cyrodiil.

He was also famous for his legendary warrior skills, capable of using almost any weapon with finesse and his talent for stealth.

People generally avoided him. He was said to be Daedra-spawn. No good came from the Daedra of Oblivion.

My thoughts were cut off as I heard a voice, and realized it was somehow being echoed to me through an ingenious Dwemer piping system.

"Ahh…you awaken. Master San Arquier wishes to meet with you immediately." I heard the raspy voice of the Khajiit.

I was surprised to find a change of clothes waiting on the dresser. It was of finer make, and made of the finest materials. Radiant Raiment caliber, from the looks of it.

I gingerly undressed, and put on the new bra and underwear. It fit perfectly. I slipped on the fancy robes, and carefully put on the leather boots that were left there. I was relieved to find that my silver ring was carefully laid on the night table next to the bed, and put it on.

"Well, time to meet him…again." I muttered.

I opened the golden doors, and found myself in the dining room I had passed through to get to his office. Ra'ja was gone, but Blueyes remained. He was dressed in a more casual set of clothing, wearing a finely made silk robe in place of his armor. I couldn't help but study his three scars. They still seemed oddly fresh, as if they were inflicted by something that left a mark that would last forever.

"Ah. Miss Rya. You are here. Take a seat, please." He requested eloquently and politely. I stood idle a moment until he gestured, and sat across from him.

"Eat! You are my guest, Altmer, and I intend to take care of you." He smiled and encouraged. I took a tentative bite and began eating more. It was delicious. The fruit and vegetables tasted fresh, and the soup tasted brilliantly rustic, with just a hint of nirnroot. He watched as I ate, almost amused. I felt almost…dirty, taking a meal from someone in exchange for…I didn't even KNOW.

"Blueyes…what precisely are you hiring me for?" I asked carefully and slowly.

His smile faded.

"I need your help, Rya. I'm giving you an opportunity to escape this wretched life and make something of yourself. All you have to do is help me." He spoke equally hesitantly.

"But what, Blueyes? What am I doing?" I pressed on.

"I see dinner is over." He sighed regretfully. "Ra'ja."

He entered the room quickly, along with a woman dressed in a chef's clothing.

"Have Lily clean this up. We need to explain to Ms. Rya what precisely we are going to ask of her." He told the Khajiit. He nodded and spoke a few words to the chef, who I guess was Lily, and the two beckoned for me to follow.

They led me to the final gold door, the one which was sealed with two unbreakable puzzle locks. Ra'ja and Blueyes each produced a key, which they used to open the door. What I saw shocked me.

The room was covered in books and what looked like reports. Several sketches of several people littered the floor, and a sweetroll on a plate was left on a table next to some files.

"As I mentioned before, Rya, I am the Dovahkiin. However, recent events have led me to believe there are others that share the Dragon blood. I need your help to find them." He explained, gesturing to the whole of the room.

"Ho-How would I be able to help you?" I wondered out loud. He turned.

"You have a unique gift, Altmer. The gift to mesmerize. To seduce. To find out information. I am asking you to use your gift at prostitution to help me find the other Dragonborns. I am asking you to turn that wretched life into one of meaningfulness." He spoke seriously.

"You're asking me to whore off so you can find information." I replied.

"Not exactly. You won't need to. All you need to do is seduce. Mark my words, you will never be touched again by a man you don't know and consent to bedding with." He promised quickly.

"And in exchange?" I continued.

"I will give you half a million Septims and the deed to a house I own in Dawnstar. You will live in comfort and happiness for the rest of your life." He explained.

I thought about it. Being rich and having a home. Never having to whore off again. Never having to wonder whether that guy wasn't carrying something, or whether he made me pregnant. I thought for a moment.

"Deal. But I want something in return." I answered.

"Name it." He replied.

"I want you to help me find my mother. I want to know what happened to her." I requested. He looked slightly taken aback, yet I could see it in his eyes. Understanding. He looked as if he had been through the same thing.

"You have my word." He almost whispered. I could swear a tear came to his eye, but he shook it off, and stood.

"We have a long day ahead of us. Time to rest. Rya, you may use the quarters you woke in earlier, I think you'll find them suitable, and you are welcome to make any decorations you feel necessary." He broke off, and left in a hurry. Ra'ja nodded at me, and as I left, he sealed the room and disappeared off to his quarters.

As I walked out, I saw the maid/cook Lily.

"Oh, there you are!" She exasperated heavily.

"What is it?" I asked confusedly.

"This way…" She led me back to my room.

"I added a little décor for you!" She started.

As I entered, I gasped. A beautiful statue awaited my gaze. As I examined the statue, I saw the runes carved into it. It read: SASHA VELENWUD.

"His…mother?" I asked, confused still.

"Tradition in this house states that every 'mission' you complete, you earn a new decoration, weapon, or armor!" She explained.

"I don't have a weapon or armor…" I trailed off.

She produced a finely made steel sword, and directed me to a large chest, which contained a set of leather armor.

"Thank you, Lily." I started.

"It's nothing. You just take care of him out there, you hear me?" She interrupted, and I could swear her eyes shined as she left.


End file.
